


Lee

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: The different times and moments between a pair of Postwick brothers: Aka, every time Hop calls Leon 'Lee.'
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Lee

_**First Time** _

  
  


"Come on Hop! Say it! Leon! Lee-on!"

The nearly one-year-old baby only babbled much to Leon's despair. Ever since Hop was old enough to start crawling, Leon came by his crib every day just trying to get him to talk. 

The purple-haired boy pouted and sat down with a plop before the crib, gazing at the baby. 

"Come on, my name can't be that hard Hoppy! You're lucky I'm not Raihan or Sonia!" Leon huffed, then gripped the bars begging in plea. "Pleeease? It's easy! Say it like Lee with an on! Leon! Lee-on!"

Another giggle from Hop. Leon groaned and was about to give up. But before he knew, something came from the baby's mouth.

"Lee!" 

Leon's jaw dropped. "W-What did you say?"

Hop reached out, tiny hands through the bars. "Lee! Lee! Lee!" He babbled every so joyously. It made his brother's eyes turn sparkly in awe.

  
  


_**Cheer** _

  
  


At age 10, Leon had started the Gym Challenge and as tradition for all Gym Challengers, went to the opening ceremony at Motostoke. Dressed in his uniform and standing with other youngsters, among them his own friends, Leon stepped out into the spotlight. 

The crowd went wild for all the kids that very moment. But out of the roaring mass, Leon heard a little squealing voice calling his name. He immediately spotted the source in the crowd.

His baby brother Hop, now getting a hang of words, sat high on their mum's shoulders squealing just for him and grinning from ear to ear. "Go Lee go!"

Such a meaningful cheer from a wee boy. Leon's heart swelled with warmth. Knowing that his brother can see, he patted his chest a bit then struck a Charizard point; He grinned as Hop returned it back. 

  
  


_**Longing** _

  
  


Midnight. Five years since he became champion and Leon is 16, a teenager. During every break he is able to have from duties, he often spent it home with his family in Postwick. 

His 6 year old brother nestled close to him under the covers. Every homecoming from Leon is comfort to Hop and the boy often cuddled with him every night. 

"Heh, clingy as always Hops?" Teased Leon.

Hop pouted. "Shut up Lee. I miss you, is that a bad thing?" 

"Hey I kid! Relax," Leon chuckled sheepishly then pulled Hop closer. "Of course it's not bad Hop.. Makes me feel better because I missed you too." 

The younger boy nestled closer, exhaling softly. "When I get big I'm gonna become new champion. Then you can come home and be with me and mummy all the time." He murmured with a yawn, before getting shuteye. 

Leon winced, unsure whether to find that tired phrase amusing or saddening.

  
  


_**Embarrassment** _

  
  


During Hop's 8th birthday, Leon had come to personally visit and celebrate. And during that time, he got to meet Hop's new friend; The shy and kindly Victor from next door. Leon smiled, glad to learn of this.

"Thank you for being there for my little brother Vic. He really needed a friend other than Wooloo." Leon smirked lightly. "But no smut yet. I am watching."

Victor flinched with cheeks turning pink while Hop is a beet red. He lost it on the spot.

"Lee oh my Arceus no!" 

Hop wailed while Leon only laughed in response. Messing with his baby brother is too fun.

  
  


_**Scared** _

  
  


"Hop come on, it's just a lil Durantbite-!"

"No!"

Leon sighed running a hand across his head as Hop continued to stay in the public bathroom. Flu shot or not there is no way he's getting that cursed prick. Having a slight fear of needles himself, Leon felt Hop's fear. But his health needed it… 

Sighing, Leon gently rapped on the door with a smile. "You remember when I had to get my blood drawn last year?"

A reply from Hop. "You freaked out badly." 

"Yeah," Leon cringed at the memory, but then he softened at the next. "Now fill in for me Hopsy. Who sat right next to me while I had that done?"

The toilet door unlocked, revealing Hop with a sullen expression. "I did." He murmured.

The elder brother smiled brighter now. "So you remember. Now if you think I'm not returning that favour you got another thing coming." He hugged his brother reassuringly. "I'll be right with you Hop. It's going to be okay.."

The younger boy whimpered and clung to his brother. He kept clinging even as Leon slowly led them out. His eyes closed in calm, Hop was able to mutter one sentence that made Leon's heart melt.

"I'm glad you're there for me Lee." 

  
  


_**Anger** _

  
  


_ "It's always your stupid spotlight that comes first!" _

_ "Hop I'm sorry-!" _

_ "Just leave me alone, Leon." _

That single sentence followed by Hop slamming the door in his face repeated itself in Leon's mind as he shook terribly in anguish, face buried in pillow. 

He had missed Hop's 10th birthday, and Hop was understandably angry - Leon had promised he would come, only to fail in the end. And all because he let business with the chairman sweep him away. 

So when Hop heard it out, the boy yelled at his brother and said those five words plus Leon's full name in tearful upset. To make matters worse, the cold shoulder followed and lasted the whole day. 

Leon had never felt so heartbroken. He couldn't sleep that night. Thankfully, this is the first and the last time it ever happened. 

  
  


_**Loss** _

  
  


Several times, Hop lost against Bede. Then against Victor. Now he's lost the chance of battling Leon in the finals, and becoming the new champion for him to be proud of. 

Thanks to his painful encounter with his rival, Hop had never felt so crushed by any loss, not to mention, felt like a weigh-down for Leon. The losses felt like the end of his world..

A pair of arms tightly hugging him from behind caused Hop to hasp silently. 

The scent of Champion Time conditioner mixed with the musk of his brother sent a turmoil coursing through Hop. The boy whimpered. Then liquid started seeping from his eyes as he cried, finally turning around to face Leon.

"I'm so sorry Lee. I failed you-!" 

"No. None of that Hopsy. You did your best. And for that, I am very proud of you, little brother." 

Leon's voice is gentle, kind. With zero disappointment. He meant every word, it hurt Hop. 

The boy swallowed and he mentally vowed. Next year, he'll work harder. The preteen bit his lip, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung close to Leon's waist while the latter hugged him closer.   
  


_**Wake Up** _

  
  


Hop had never felt so terrified his whole life, not even needles scared him to this point. At age 11, he already bore the trouble of stopping the Darkest Day which fortunately, ended once Victor caught Eternatus. But before either of them came, there was Leon…

Just why didn't he use a stronger Pokeball? 

The champion laid unconscious on the hospital bed, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. 

Eternatus' blast was that strong, it knocked him off his feet while leaving great damage. Hop recalled crying out for Leon as he collapsed only after managing to get up. It was a long time since, but to Hop it still felt fresh. 

The boy never left his big brother's side and remained, hand clutching Leon's limp one.

"Don't leave me, Lee… Please wake up…" 

Bless Hop that night for Arceus heard his prayers. 

  
  


_**Big Day** _

  
  


Leon swallowed hard, his fists clenching and unclenching in sheer nervousness. He is just hours away from going down the aisle to be wed. His family, friends and close ones alike are already out there waiting.

"Lee?" 

The elder turned to meet the sweet smile of his little brother. 

The young trainer turned assistant professor at 15, four years since Eternatus but still the same old Hop. Being Leon's best man, Hop was formally dressed like Leon. He looked concerned. 

"What's the matter? Butterfree in your stomach?" He asked.

Leon scoffed slightly before grinning meekly. "Sure Hop. Seriously, what else would you feel on your wedding day?" His expression fell to one of his initial feelings. "I'm nervous. I know it's Raihan but.. Oh Arceus I'm a coward."

Hop tutted in disapproval and he fiddled with Leon's suit. "Uh, no you're not. You're just a groom about to marry his husband and your cravat is a bit off. I haven't gone through this but I know it's okay to feel nervous. Trust me Lee." 

This brought a smile to Leon's face as he felt his heart lift. Hop had really grown up. "Thanks Hopscotch. Now let's go, I need to give Raihan a wedding time."

"That's my Lee!" Hop chuckled brightly, then he was soon walking down with Leon, hand holding his in giving further reassurance.


End file.
